


Caminos inesperados

by IcyQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyQueen/pseuds/IcyQueen
Summary: Han pasado dos años después de la guerra y la vida llega a un punto de estabilidad inusual para nuestros protagonistas. Sin embargo, ciertos aspectos de la vida de Ginny se empiezan a desmoronar cuando menos lo espera. Hermione/Ginny





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, mas no dormía; su cabello ondulado caía como una cascada a lo largo de las sábanas azul claro, a excepción de uno de sus bucles, el cual giraba constantemente entre sus largos dedos. Los músculos de su cara se estremecieron súbitamente; algo la hizo reír. Abrió los ojos para mirar a su interlocutora: una pelirroja de ojos color café que reía a la par que ella. La castaña tomó una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que yacía sobre la mesita de noche y le dio un par de tragos. Con su varita mágica apuntó hacia un tocadiscos del otro lado del cuarto, el cual, al sentir el impacto de la magia, empezó a moverse inmediatamente, emitiendo "Do The Hipogriff" de  _Las brujas de Macbeth._

Al tiempo que cantaban la tan conocida canción de la banda británica, Ginny empezó a sentir esa conocida sensación de paz e inmortalidad que sólo es alcanzable con una dosis muy específica de ese néctar ambrosíaco. Pensaba que Hermione nunca se había visto tan cotidiana, cómoda y relajada, sin el menor atisbo de preocupación en su rostro, sin la más pequeña arruga de consternación. Al contemplarla de esta forma, Ginny se sintió joven e inalcanzable; se veía así misma parada en la cima de una montaña, y el mundo era completamente suyo para disfrutar. Su cuñada utilizaba la botella de cerveza vacía como micrófono….

— « Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Flyin' off from a cliff »

Ginny no pudo más que sonreír al verla así, pues la vida cada día era mejor. Ya no había Voldemorts, ni mortífagos en cada esquina; ya no eran héroes, sólo mujeres jóvenes y nada más. Hermione trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia y Ginny era cazadora en un equipo de Quidditch. La castaña solía pasar sus días de la mano de Ron, y la pelirroja, de la de Harry. Trabajos normales, parejas estables, un mundo que a veces era aburrido por ser tan monótono y cotidiano, tan repetitivo y pesado como jamás pudieron soñar. Éste, pues, era una de esos sábados por la noche en que los aurores habían tenido que trabajar hasta tarde, mientras las brujas pasaban el tiempo de la manera más ridícula que podían conseguir.

—¡Niñas, les suplico le bajen a la música y ya bajen a cenar! —Gritó la Sra. Weasley desde la cocina.

Ambas rieron y obedecieron de inmediato. Ginny y Ron aún vivían en la madriguera con sus padres, por lo cual tanto Hermione como Harry eran visitas recurrentes en el hogar. Bajaron las escaleras y empezaron a ayudar a la Sra. Weasley a acomodar los platos alrededor de la mesa, junto con los cubiertos y las distintas cacerolas llenas de comida. La bruja mayor utilizaba su varita para acabar los últimos detalles y, al final, acomodó las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla y de jugo de calabaza en distintos puntos de la mesa. En ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte estallido que anunció la llegada del Sr. Weasley a través de la chimenea, con su ropa totalmente cubierta de hollín. Sin reparar en este último detalle, se sentó alegremente en la mesa, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las chicas y uno en la boca a su esposa.

—¡Arthur! ¡límpiate antes de sentarte a la mesa, por favor! —exclamó la Sra. Weasley en un tono reprobatorio, a la par que hacía una floritura con su varita y le lanzaba un hechizo de limpieza a su marido.

—Oh, disculpa, Molly, muchas gracias. —Respondió el Sr. Weasley sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La Sra. Weasley echó un vistazo al reloj familiar, donde la manecilla de Ron apuntaba a "trabajo" y suspiró.

—Parece que tendremos que empezar a comer sin ellos, una vez más se han retrasado. —Comentó la Sra. Weasley, mientras se servía una abundante porción de puré de papas en su plato. —La verdad, siento que los están explotando en el Ministerio de Magia. ¿Qué tanto problema puede haber? Ya vencimos al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Te sorprendería, Molly —Respondió Arthur, a la vez que masticaba una gran porción de estofado y se esforzaba en tragar para continuar hablando— Hay una gran cantidad de fanáticos afuera haciendo de las suyas, tratando de revivir la magia oscura. Para mantener estos tiempos de paz hay que acabar con la influencia de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado de raíz.

—Aun así, uno pensaría que haber sido los héroes más importantes de la batalla de Hogwarts les otorgaría un par de privilegios —continuó la Sra. Weasley, después de darle un sorbo al jugo de calabaza.

—Pues, no tuvieron que terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts —comentó Hermione, quien a veces resentía la condescendencia que tenía su suegra con los muchachos.

—Sí —La apoyó Ginny, rodando los ojos ante los comentarios sobreprotectores de su madre—no como nosotras.

—Yo en lo personal agradezco haber podido culminar mis estudios, son un área importante de mi educación, que no cambiaría por nada. —Añadió Hermione.

Terminaron de cenar y cada uno de los miembros de la casa se fue a su respectiva habitación. Hermione generalmente se iba a su apartamento después de la cena, sin embargo, ya que Ron no había llegado, pensó en sorprenderlo en la mañana, por lo que se quedó a dormir en la habitación de Ginny. Ambas brujas se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche comentando sobre sus respectivos trabajos, amistades y novios.

Al día siguiente, Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente, aún sin acostumbrarse a los rayos de luz que allanaban, sin timidez, toda su habitación; se quedó inmóvil unos minutos, acurrucada entre las cobijas. Alzó levemente la mirada para revisar que la castaña aún dormía apaciblemente en la otra cama, acostada sobre su lado izquierdo, con el rostro plenamente visible para Ginny, y dándole la espalda a la ventana. Una de sus manos se encontraba de manera incómoda debajo de su cuerpo, mientras la otra colgaba sin vida a un lado del colchón. La cobija cubría una de sus piernas y parte del torso, mientras que el resto del cuerpo quedaba descubierto y su piel canela resplandecía bajo los rayos de sol de la mañana. Ginny, sin darse cuenta, se quedó observándola, prestando especial atención a sus pestañas, los delicados trazos de su nariz, y la suave curva de su cuello. De repente, sintió un gruñido proveniente de su estómago que le avisaba que ya no podía esperar más por el desayuno. Siendo lo más silenciosa posible, empezó a buscar algo decente que vestir de entre la ropa esparcida por el piso, y bajó a la cocina. Allí se encontraba su madre preparando el desayuno, y su padre tomando café y leyendo El Profeta.

—¡Buenos días, querida! ¿Cómo dormiste? —La saludó la Sra. Weasley.

—Muy bien, mamá, gracias. —Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo vas a querer tus huevos? ¿Revueltos o estrellados?

—Revueltos, y tocino, y panes tostados.

—Alguien amaneció hambrienta ¿eh? —Preguntó el Sr. Weasley con una sonrisa divertida. Al mismo tiempo se escucharon unos pasos bajar por las escaleras y unos segundos después apareció Hermione en el umbral, un bostezo recorría sus rasgos faciales y su cabello caía de manera desordenada sobre sus hombros.

—¡Buenos días! Parece que alguien durmió más de lo usual. ¿Revueltos o estrellados, querida?

—Hm… No, gracias, Sra. Weasley, creo que me conformo con un café.

—¡Tonterías! Tienes que desayunar.

—Bueno, una tostada estaría bien. —Respondió Hermione sonriendo adormilada.

Ginny devoraba el plato que tenía en frente, mientras Hermione daba pequeñas mordidas a su tostada y grandes tragos a su café. Unos minutos después bajó Ron y se sentó al lado de su pareja, quien le dio un par de besos antes de que éste se dispusiera a engullir el enorme plato de comida que su madre le puso en frente.

—¿No vino a dormir Harry, Ron? —Preguntó la Sra. Weasley consternada.

—No, mamá, se quedó en Grimmauld Place, pero me dijo que vendría para la comida.

—Excelente, excelente. También tendremos por aquí a sus hermanos, quizás sea mejor que saquemos la mesa al jardín.

—Oh, sí, Molly —Se unió repentinamente el Sr. Weasley a la conversación, levantando la mirada del periódico por primera vez— También vendrán Andrómeda y Teddy.

—¡Perfecto, entre más mejor!

Después de desayunar, todos se esparcieron alrededor de la casa en sus actividades particulares para disfrutar la tranquila mañana del domingo. Ginny se recostó en uno de los sofás de la sala a leer uno de sus libros preferidos,  _Jane Eyre;_  Ron y Hermione se encontraban probablemente besándose en alguno de los puntos del patio que los escondían de miradas curiosas. Un ruido sorprendió a la pelirroja y alzar la mirada pudo ver a Harry entrando por el umbral de la puerta. Éste se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, a lo que ella sonrió.

—No sabía que los magos leían  _Jane Eyre_  —Comentó Harry, quien, a pesar de nunca haber leído el libro, reconocía la referencia del mundo muggle.

—No seas tonto, ¿Por qué no lo conoceríamos? Charlotte Brontë fue una de las más importantes brujas escritoras del siglo XIX.

Ante esta respuesta Harry frunció el entrecejo, desconcertado ante su aún completa ignorancia sobre los puntos en común entre el mundo de los magos y los muggles. Su novia rió a ver su expresión de completa confusión y, tomándolo por el cuello, le dio un par de besos.

—Da igual, olvídate de  _Jane Eyre_ …

Un par de horas después se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, la cuál había sido alargada mágicamente y acomodada en el patio de la madriguera. El Sr. Weasley había encantado una parte de la mesa para que se acomodara al tamaño del pequeño Teddy. Este último cambiaba continuamente su color de pelo, viendo que llamaba la atención de alguno de los adultos, entre ellos Ginny, Hermione y Angelina.

—¡Aww! Ojalá pudiera tener un hijo metamorfomago —Exclamó Ginny, llena de ternura.

—¡Ejem! Lamento no ser suficiente para ti… — comentó Harry, a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo.

—Ay, no seas tan ofendido… —rió Ginny sin dejar de prestarle atención al pequeño Teddy.

—No es tan divertido —comentó Andrómeda— no es tan fácil encontrarlo entre los demás niños cuando cambia todas sus facciones.

—¿Qué tal si en realidad no conocemos sus rasgos reales sino que tiene unos que son sus favoritos y son los que más usa? —comentó George. Ante esto todos se quedaron en silencio, considerando la posibilidad de que George tuviera razón.

—Bueno… —Rompió el silencio Bill, quien cargaba a su bebé de dos meses en brazos— Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

Ginny miraba a su alrededor, agradecida de poder compartir con su familia, sin problemas ni sombras oscureciendo sus vidas. Recordó una de las veces en que había estado en este mismo patio, celebrando una ocasión especial, con Voldemort flotando sobre sus cabezas. Recordó el tiempo que había pasado antes de que George pudiera levantarse de la cama, antes de que llegara Angelina Johnson y le devolviera la sonrisa. Observó a Bill, quien comía como de costumbre su carne cruda y pensó en lo paradójico que era verlo hacer esto mientras acunaba tiernamente a su hija y le sonreía a su esposa. Miró a su lado, al trío de oro, su hermano, con la barbilla llena de salsa, y su novio y su mejor amiga platicando de algún asunto del Ministerio de Magia. Su mirada reposó un rato más sobre Hermione, reflexionando sobre cómo ahora era más femenina de lo que solía ser en sus tiempos de Hogwarts. Sus hombros contrastaban suavemente con los tirantes de su vestido veraniego color durazno; el leve delineado en sus párpados resaltaban el color miel de sus ojos, que parecían apunto de derretirse bajo el brillo del sol.

—Me encanta ese vestido, Hermione… —Comentó sonriendo.

De lunes a viernes, la rutina de nuestros protagonistas consistía en las prácticas de Quidditch de Ginny, la tranquila vida de oficina de Hermione en el Ministerio de Magia y las aventuras aurorescas de Harry y Ron. Por lo general, cenaban todos juntos en casa de la Sra. Weasley y luego Hermione se iba a un pequeño departamento que rentaba en Londres, cerca del Ministerio, mientras que Harry se dirigía a su hogar heredado por Sirius Black.

—No entiendo por qué te regresas a esa casa tan fría y vacía… —Comentaba la Sra. Weasley, al menos un par de veces a la semana.

—Yo la encuentro bastante cómoda, Sra. Weasley —Respondía Harry con una sonrisa tímida.

Las misiones de Harry y Ron por lo general se podían extender una mayor cantidad de horas, o era posible que fueran requeridos en sus días de descanso. Los horarios de Ginny y Hermione eran un poco más estables, excepto las veces que Ginny tenía partido alguno que otro fin de semana. Con la excepción de algunos miembros, la familia tendía a reunirse prácticamente todos los domingos. La vida para todos era bastante rutinaria y ofrecía pocas sorpresas. Sin embargo, un día muy particular la vida sorprendió a Ginny, quien ya no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de curvas.

El equipo de Quidditch en el cual jugaba Ginny, las arpías de Holyhead, había organizado una fiesta para conmemorar el inicio de la temporada. Era viernes por la noche y Ginny y Hermione habían asistido a la fiesta sin sus parejas, quienes aún no habían salido del trabajo. Las brujas, habiendo vivido hasta ahora en el confinamiento de la guerra, ahogaron su aprehensión social en alcohol, desinhibiéndose lentamente.

—¿Ves? —comentó Ginny—te dije que sería divertido.

—Sí, creo que puedo entenderlo —Respondió Hermione, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música. Las otras cazadoras del equipo, Samantha James y Elizabeth Wells se acercaron. La primera tenía el cabello color castaño claro y ojos verdes, mientras que la segunda, era de cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color.

—¿Cómo la pasan, chicas? —Preguntó la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

—Bastante bien —respondió Ginny, mientras mordía el borde de su vaso. Ambas cazadoras se quedaron viendo a Hermione con curiosidad, a lo que Ginny agregó— Mi cuñada, Hermione. —Todos intercambiaron cordialidades y empezaron a platicar de manera amena.

Un par de horas después, las cuatro cantaban, bailaban y emitían chillidos particularmente agudos cuando una canción en especial empezaba. De repente, Sam se acercó juguetonamente a Hermione, quien bastante divertida le siguió la corriente. Al levantar la mirada, con la poca iluminación que ofrecía el lugar, Ginny pudo distinguir los cuerpos de sus dos amigas bailando muy cerca, con sus caderas moviéndose a un ritmo suave y lento. Sam tenía sus manos en la espalda baja de la castaña, y Hermione las suyas en el cuello de Sam. Los ojos de Ginny se movieron de un detalle a otro, la mirada apasionada de Sam y la risa despistada de Hermione. La escena no duró más de un minuto, antes de que Sam empezara a bailar con Lisa, y su mejor amiga y cuñada continuó bailando como si nada. Ginny se preguntó qué significaba ese nudo extraño que se había formado en su estómago y le apretaba agresivamente las entrañas. Le dio un trago a su bebida y pronto el tema quedó completamente ahogado entre la música y el alcohol.

Un par de horas después utilizaron los polvos flú para aparecerse en casa de Hermione, donde habían decidido que era juicioso que se quedara a dormir la pelirroja. Ambas se cambiaron y se pusieron sus pijamas para luego acostarse en la cama de la castaña. Después de unos minutos, Ginny se giró súbitamente para dirigirse a su cuñada:

—¿Qué onda con ese baile con Sam? —preguntó casualmente.

—No sé —rió— ella se me acercó.

—Estuvo algo extraño, ¿no?

—¿Tú crees? — su semblante de repente mostró cierta preocupación. — ¿Crees que a Ron le moleste?

Ginny se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Su hermano probablemente se hubiera sonrojado hasta las orejas. No hubiera sabido qué hacer, pero mayormente porque hubiera estado excitado, no enojado. Si hubiera sido un hombre, la cosa sería totalmente diferente. De repente sintió muchas náuseas y pensó que quizás no debió haber bebido tanto.

—No, no creo—respondió finalmente. Hermione la miró desconcertada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí… No sé…

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé… Supongo que… —Ginny trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden, pero era verdaderamente difícil con los remolinos que cobraban mayor velocidad dentro de su estómago— Yo… —Celos, la palabra que buscaba era celos, ¿Celos de qué? —Creo que bebí de más.

—Creo que no tengo pociones para ayudarte con eso —rió Hermione.

Ginny rió también y se dio la vuelta para dormir preguntándose si tenía celos de que otras chicas se acercaran a su mejor amiga. Tenía sentido, por mucho tiempo Hermione había estado atada a Ron y a Harry, y de alguna manera, la había perdido. Sentía que, si Hermione hacía tonterías, era con ella, Ginny, con quien quería que las hiciera.


	2. No estoy lista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny empieza a notar que algo no está del todo bien.

Las nubes se disolvían como algodón de azúcar en el límpido firmamento; se volvían casi transparente al ser atravesadas por los fulminantes rayos del sol; el viento se alzaba suavemente al vuelo, dando volteretas en el aire y acariciando con ternura el pasto, que parecía retorcerse ante estas caricias y brillaba con intensidad al ser besado por la luz del día. Ginny había sido la primera en llegar al campo de Quidditch y aprovechaba para dar algunas vueltas alrededor de éste montada en su escoba.

Los siguientes días después de la fiesta con sus compañeras de equipo no presentaron ninguna eventualidad. La rutina corría de manera firme y sedosa hacia su cauce. La pelirroja ya había olvidado completamente los celos que había sentido al ver bailar a Sam y a Hermione, y la vida había continuado con su curso natural. Las chicas compartían todos los días en la cena, pero casi siempre cada quien se separaba para estar con sus parejas.

El resto de sus compañeras entraron al campo y Ginny bajó a tierra firme para unirse a ellas. Primero, empezaron a hacer algunos ejercicios de estiramiento y luego levantaron vuelo para hacer prácticas con la quaffle y las bludgers. Las cazadoras ponían en acción diferentes estrategias de juego, y hacían lanzamientos a los aros, que la guardiana procuraba detener. Al mismo tiempo, las golpeadoras se pasaban las bludgers entre ellas y de vez en cuando las lanzaban a las cazadoras. Cuando ya habían pasado una hora repitiendo estos ejercicios, entraron al campo otros jugadores, a lo que las chicas descendieron al campo. Unos minutos después empezó a entrar gente por las gradas, preparados para ver el juego. Desde lo lejos Ginny pudo divisar a Hermione, Ron y Harry sentarse en las tribunas y les lanzó un beso por los aires.

El día de hoy era el primer juego de la temporada, y se encontraban Las arpías de Holyhead contra Los murciélagos de Ballycastle. Ya estaban todos los jugadores formados sobre sus escobas, listos para despegar. Pocos segundos después sonó el silbato, provocando que todos alzaran vuelo súbitamente como balas de cañón.

Un par de horas después el juego culminaba, dándole la victoria a las arpías de Holyhead.

—¡Felicitaciones, Ginny, lo has hecho muy bien! —Exclamó una maraña de cabellos castaños.

—¡Muchas gracias, Hermione! —Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa, aspirando levemente el olor a manzana que despedía Hermione y haciendo una nota mental de preguntarle qué Shampú estaba usando. Luego se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso tímido en los labios y un abrazo a su hermano.

—Bueno, creo que podemos irnos a celebrar, ¿no? —sugirió Harry.

—Conozco un sitio muy agradable cerca de aquí, suelo ir con mis compañeros de trabajo. —añadió Hermione. Los demás se encogieron de hombros conformes y tomándose de las manos se aparecieron en el lugar. Un par de segundos después se encontraban en una especie de bar bastante acogedor. Al fondo del lugar había una barra de madera y ladrillos, y en el resto del espacio habían dispuestos varios sofás alrededor de pequeñas mesas sobre las cuales reposaba un tintero y una pluma. Todas las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros en movimiento, excepto una en la que se leía el nombre de lugar con letras de neón azul, “Accio”.

—Nunca había venido a esta hora —comentó Hermione— a la hora del almuerzo ponen mesas con sillas, para facilitar la comida, supongo. —Hermione tomó la pluma y escribió sobre la mesa “cuatro cervezas de mantequilla” ante la asombrada mirada de los otros tres magos.

—¿Qué carajo estás…? —Exclamó Ron, pero antes de que pudiera acabar la oración, efectivamente cuatro cervezas de mantequilla aparecieron ante ellos y las palabras se desvanecieron limpiamente de la superficie de madera.

—Tenemos magia —anunció Hermione.

—También en el resto de mundo mágico y los meseros nunca habían tenido problemas en traernos las cervezas —respondió Harry, a lo que todos rieron.

—¡Por Ginny y Las arpías de Holyhead! —aclamó Ron, alzando su cerveza, y todos chocaron sus respectivas botellas.

Estuvieron un par de horas juntos, platicando de todo y nada y riéndose por tonterías. Tanto que empezó a hacerse tarde y Ron le echó un vistazo al reloj alarmado.

—Creo que ya es mejor que me vaya a casa, el jefe de Aurores me citó mañana a primera hora. —Ante esto todos hicieron exclamaciones de decepción y, después de burlarse un poco, lo dejaron ir.

—¿Tú no tienes que irte? —Preguntó Ginny a Harry acurrucándose contra su pecho.

—Lo cierto es que sí, pero no quiero dejarte aún. —confesó el chico. — ¿Quién necesita dormir? —rió.

—Amor, está bien, ya me has demostrado tu apoyo. —Sonrió Ginny y le dio un par de besos.

—¿Segura? —Preguntó Harry y Ginny asintió. El mago se despidió cariñosamente de su novia y luego de Hermione, para luego desaparecer. Ginny volteó a ver a la castaña.

—¿Tú también? —Hermione se quedó pensativa observando a la pelirroja.

—Pues… —La pelirroja le hizo un puchero— Supongo que esos papeles pueden esperar… —rió y Ginny emitió un chillido de emoción.

—¡Noche de chicas! —gritó Ginny y escribió sobre la mesa “dos whiskies de fuego” que aparecieron de forma inmediata. — ¡3, 2,1…! —Las brujas tomaron el shot de un solo trago. Hermione empezó a toser por el ardor y luego las dos se destornillaron de la risa.

—Weasley, es usted una pésima influencia.

—¿Usted cree? Yo estaba bajo el conocimiento, Srta. Granger, de que era una excelente profesora de la vida.

—Sus lecciones, Prof. Weasley, suelen contener unas abundantes cantidades de alcohol consigo.

—No voy a tolerar que cuestione mis métodos, Srta. Granger, los cuales, cabe mencionar, han sido refinados por profesionales en el área de didáctica para potenciar su función pedagógica. —a Hermione no le quedó otra que reír ante las incoherencias de su amiga, y el resto de la noche pasó entre comentarios con la misma carga de absurdez.

 

Ginny observaba a su alrededor mientras esperaba a Harry; el Caldero Chorreante estaba lleno de magos que de manera usual utilizaban el lugar como su punto de almuerzo cotidiano. Su atención se centró en una pareja que estaba un par de mesas de distancia: una joven de cabello rubio y largo que caía de manera un poco desordenada sobre su rostro y un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello corto. El chico decía algo que aparentemente hacía reír intensamente a la chica, quien además no dejaba de jugar con su cabello de forma muy coqueta. Ginny pensó que la bruja era muy guapa, y su mirada cayó sobre sus largas piernas cruzadas bajo la mesa, recorriéndolas hasta topar con su vestido color crema. En ese preciso instante, Harry entró al restaurante y Ginny se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

—Perdona la tardanza, —dijo el joven auror después de darle un corto beso en los labios— ya sabes cómo es el trabajo.

—No te preocupes —respondió Ginny con una sonrisa. Pronto un mesero se acercó con dos menús y los dos magos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos mientras elegían sus respectivas comidas. La pelirroja se quedó con la mirada perdida en la imagen de un plato que consistía en pollo rebosado acompañado con papas fritas, sin embargo, lo último que su mente registraba era el platillo puesto que sus pensamientos divagaban tratando de entender la tenue sensación que las piernas de la bruja habían causado en su vientre y buscando una explicación lógica a tan extraño revés. _Bueno,_ pensaba Ginny, _esto es definitivamente nuevo._ Repentinamente fue jalada hacia la realidad por la voz de Harry.

—Gin, ¿Qué vas a ordenar? —La mirada de Harry reflejaba que ésta no era la primera vez que hacía esta pregunta.

—Perdón… hm… el pollo rebosado está bien…

—Muy bien, y una botella de vino, por favor. —Agregó Harry, esta vez dirigiéndose al mesero. Luego, se giró de nuevo hacia la pelirroja— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sí, perdón, me quedé pensando en algunas cosas del trabajo. —A la par de estas palabras, alargó su mano para tomar la de su novio.

 

En la noche, a oscuras en su habitación, cuando la madriguera dormía en calma, Ginny yacía muy despierta sobre su cama. Sus párpados se encontraban cerrados, mas sólo era un vano intento de engañar a sus pensamientos hacia el país de los sueños. Sentía como se abrían pequeñas y peligrosas puertas dentro de su cerebro, como un efecto dominó neuronal. Una parte de su subconsciente corría a toda velocidad procurando cerrarlas, sin embargo, otra parte de sí misma las abría, las empujaba, las rompía. Suspiró con fuerza y decidió dejarse llevar por el camino que su mente la quería llevar, como una niña que cruza la calle de la mano de un extraño, vulnerable, y lo último que ve son los faros del coche que la arrolla. _¿Qué me preocupa?_ Se preguntó, finalmente. _¿Qué me atraigan las piernas largas de mujeres despampanantes? No, claro que no, soy más inteligente que eso, estoy por encima de dilemas que alarmen demasiado mi sexualidad._

—No…—susurró una voz maliciosa dentro de su cráneo— El problema no es que te guste una mujer, no es precisamente la primera vez…

No, definitivamente no lo era. Las mujeres habían sido un objetivo constante de su mirada; podía recordar amores platónicos de actrices de obras de teatro y jugadoras de Quidditch. No era la primera vez que se fijaba particularmente en unas piernas largas.

—Pero es la primera vez que te causa ese impacto interno, que lanza esos chispazos de energía—susurró la misma voz, jugando con ella, atrayéndola a su trampa. Pensó en el golpe de calor que se había acumulado en sus mejillas de pronto. Se sentía como si hubiera estado años sumergida bajo el agua, apaciblemente y, de manera súbita, la presión la jalara hacia la superficie, para, por fin, sin ser consciente del tiempo pasado, pudiera ver el mundo real, y este mundo, nítido y resplandeciente, la engullía. _No es gran cosa,_ le respondió a la voz transgresora con calma, _sentir deseo sexual por otra chica._ — ¿Y por Harry? ¿Es normal no recordar cuándo sentiste eso por Harry? —Habló por última vez la voz, dando la última estocada.

Harry.

Y Ginny trató de recordar qué había sentido todas esas veces que había visto a Harry:

_—¿Quién es Harry Potter, mamá? —preguntaba una pequeña niña de cabellos en llamas._

_—Es el Niño-que-vivió, Ginny, el que venció al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quien era el mago más oscuro y poderoso jamás nacido. —Respondió su madre, sonriendo al ver la cara de asombro y admiración de su hija._

Idealización.

_La misma pequeña con un par de centímetros más de altura se encontraba parada en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, rodeada de otros cinco hombres pelirrojos y una mujer mayor. La niña voltea hacia atrás y alcanzar a ver unos ojos verdes y mechones negros entre los que se alcanza a ver el famoso rayo. La niña se sonroja con fuerza y mira fijamente al piso, con el corazón repicándole en las orejas._

Admiración.

_Una pelirroja baja unas escaleras hasta el comedor de su hogar, y el niño del rayo está allí sentado, bromeando con sus hermanos. Alarmada, se regresa corriendo a su habitación._

Respeto.

_Una gran oscuridad y después unos ojos verdes que se acercan demasiado a ella. El niño-que-vivió, el niño-que-salvó-su-vida, el niño-que-salvó-el-mundo-mágico-por-tercera-vez. Esto es, esto definitivamente es amor._

Devoción.

_Harry, Harry me salvó, Harry es el amor de mi vida, Harry peleó por mí, arriesgó su vida por mí. Harry no piensa en mí. Harry no me busca. Harry hubiera salvado a cualquiera. A Harry le gusta Cho, no yo. Michael es mejor para mí, Dean es mejor para mí._

Obsesión.

_Se ve tan vulnerable, tan cansado, parece que el mundo por fin se lo está tragando. Nunca lo había visto tan… humano._

Compasión.

_Una adolescente de cabellos rojos largos salta en los brazos de un chico de cabellos negros alborotados. Por fin, por fin se fija en mí, el chico de los ojos color aguacate._

Correspondencia.

_Harry con Ron y con Hermione. Harry en la madriguera casi todos los veranos. Harry, otro hijo para mi mamá. Harry, un protector. Harry, un hermano más._

Familia.

Nunca deseo, nunca pasión, nunca mariposas en la barriga.

—Nunca estuve enamorada de él, sólo era una ilusión… —susurró y un nudo enorme se formó en sus entrañas mientras su corazón se agitaba arrítmica y desesperadamente dentro de su pequeño pecho — No estoy lista para dejar este sueño ir… —agregó con la voz rota mientras en sus ojos se formaban torrentes de agua salada. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer este segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado! :D  
> Por favor, dejen sus comentarios para saber qué estoy haciendo bien y qué estoy haciendo mal :)


	3. Oh, no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a lo que me han leído! :)

Ginny había llegado de las prácticas de Quidditch completamente cansada y llena de lodo, puesto que hacía días que no dejaba de llover. Sentía toda su piel congelada por la lluvia y lo único que ansiaba era un baño. Después de despojarse de su vestimenta, se metió a la regadera, dejando que el agua tibia lavara el frío y el sucio que la envolvía. Luego, se colocó su pijama y se metió bajo las cobijas, tomando un libro de su mesita de noche para leerlo. Imaginó que su familia se preguntaría por qué llevaba más de una semana sin llegar a la casa a cenar, sin embargo, una parte de ella misma los evitaba.

Después de la epifanía de aquélla noche, Ginny no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, pensaba que debía de terminar con Harry, era la opción lógica y racional, sin embargo, por el otro lado, le daba pánico abandonar esa zona de confort, perder a sus amigos, a su hermano y, de alguna manera, ser despreciada por su propia familia. No tenía ningún motivo concreto para dejar a Harry, no uno que la gente pudiera comprender; desde la perspectiva del mundo, inclusive de ella misma, Harry había sido un novio ejemplar y no tenía nada para quejarse de él, más que el hecho indudable e innegable de que en lo más hondo de su ser ella sabía, que por más que quisiera, Harry no era ni podría ser el amor de su vida. Ginny sabía que merecía más: esa espiral de locura que envolvía a la gente verdaderamente enamorada.

Hace un par de días había visto a su novio, habían tenido una cita en uno de los restaurantes muggles del centro de Londres. Ginny utilizó esta ocasión para tratar de discernir sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro, quizás convencerse a sí misma de que si lo quería de esa manera, que sí lo deseaba. Al finalizar la noche, Harry se despidió de la pelirroja con un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que la Weasley lo tomó por el rostro para besarlo con más pasión, más fiereza. Harry respondió con torpeza, claramente no acostumbrado a esta clase de gestos por parte de su novia y Ginny introdujo su lengua dentro de sus labios, buscando una sensación que no encontraba, esa sensación que había causado una extraña en un restaurante muggle; buscaba que Harry encendiera ese tipo de llama en ella. Al final, se separó suavemente del niño-que-vivió, y se sonrojó ante la mirada turbada de éste, para murmurar un _buenas noches, Harry_ e introducirse rápidamente como una liebre en su madriguera.

—Un galeón por tus pensamientos—Dijo una voz familiar, sacándola sorpresivamente de su ensimismamiento. Alzó la mirada para observar a su interlocutora, cuya cabeza asomaba por la puerta de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que el libro que había tomado para leer reposaba olvidado entre una de sus manos.

—Hey, Hermione— Repentinamente, una emoción recorrió todos los nervios de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír. En un momento de plena confusión como éste, nada le causaba más felicidad que los ojos amables de la castaña en conjunto con su sonrisa afable. Era como la tenue y confiable luz de la luna en una noche turbia—Me temo que no es suficiente dinero… —respondió la pelirroja con cierta tristeza en la mirada.  

Hermione frunció el ceño, con evidente preocupación en los ojos. Dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación de su mejor amiga y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ginny sintió como una sensación de pánico se esparcía alrededor de su pecho y hacía raíces en su estómago. Sabía que la castaña le iba preguntar qué sucedía (por qué no bajaba a cenar, por qué estaba tan perdida) y ella aún no se sentía lista para admitir los sentimientos que apenas había descubierto hace una semana. Hermione se acostó con ella en la cama, acomodándose bajo las cobijas y Ginny se sintió sumamente agradecida por este gesto, en el cual su cuñada le daba espacio, dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja no se sentía en el mejor estado para hablar pero, al mismo tiempo, le ofrecía su cálida y silente compañía. Ginny emitió un largo suspiro, ¿cuán más amiga de Harry era Hermione que de Ginny? ¿Le dejaría de hablar si le rompía el corazón a su mejor amigo? Ginny no concebía la idea de no tener a la castaña dentro de su vida; la mera posibilidad le achicaba el corazón de manera que ya no bombeaba suficiente sangre al resto de su cuerpo, y empezó a sentir como su respiración se hacía rápida e inestable, tratando de detener la tormenta que se avecinaba sobre sus ojos. Hermione volteó a verla, cierta perplejidad inundaba su mirada; la castaña no lograba formar una idea de qué podía estarle sucediendo a la pelirroja. Al final, su cuñada se decidió a hablar:

—Ginny… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a la vez que limpiaba una lágrima que se hacía paso en una de las pálidas mejillas de la Weasley. El contacto la consoló más de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado; esto y un olor suave que parecía haber agrandado su corazón de nuevo y sin ningún esfuerzo. De repente se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba muy cerca de ella. Definitivamente no era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca y, sin embargo, sí era la primera ocasión en la que era consciente de este hecho. En este preciso instante, Ginny percibía varias cosas a la vez: el roce fantasma de los dedos de la castaña sobre su rostro, la rodilla de Hermione rozando su muslo y, por último, los inocentes e irresponsables labios de Hermione a tan sólo centímetros de su cara. La mirada de la castaña, (ajena, distraída, inconsciente), recorría el rostro de la pelirroja, como si bajo un escrutinio meticuloso pudiera encontrar la respuesta de su pregunta.

—¿Alguna vez… —Apenas un murmullo salía de los labios de la pelirroja—has sentido que todo lo que creías cierto no lo es ya? —Hermione frunció el entrecejo confundida. Ginny podía ver como la mente de la castaña funcionaba a toda velocidad, y sus grandes ojos color chocolates, cargados de su gran inteligencia, se movían rápidamente, tratando de comprender. Un dejo de entendimiento pareció sucederse por el rostro de la castaña, relajando suavemente su frente.

—Supongo que sí… creo que, de alguna manera, es parte de crecer. Poco a poco, las cosas cobran un sentido nuevo, bajo una luz más madura, o quizá, más experimentada. —Mientras hablaba, la castaña acariciaba el brazo de Ginny, como tratando de compensar en este gesto, el apoyo que quizá sentía que a sus palabras le faltaba. — Creo que cuando era más joven tendía a caer en binomios de blanco y negro, sin ser capaz de sospechar la presencia de matices, perspectivas e interpretaciones que podía llegar a haber. —La mirada de Hermione cobró cierta seriedad, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Y con respecto al amor? —preguntó Ginny, sonrojada, con el brazo demasiado inmóvil por miedo a que la castaña dejara de tocarlo. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, como pensativa, y una especie de tristeza pareció inundarla.

—El amor es algo denso y complicado, volátil, mutable y extraño… —susurró Hermione, bajando la mirada. La pelirroja tuvo la impresión de que había tocado un punto sensible en la castaña y se sintió tonta por haberla hecho sentir mal. Ambas brujas se encontraban recostadas en la pequeña cama de Ginny, acomodadas de tal forma que quedaban frente a frente. La pelirroja extendió una de sus manos, dubitativa, para tocar la de la castaña, quien sonrió ante el contacto. Una luz pareció entrometerse de golpe en el pecho de Ginny ante este último gesto y ambas chicas se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sin que Ginny soltara la mano de la castaña. Una vez más, el rosto de Hermione estaba muy cerca, sin embargo, esta vez la pelirroja no fue tan consciente de este hecho, más interesada en el tono caoba de los ojos de Hermione y en las pequeñas volutas más claras que se esparcían por sus pupilas y en la leve sombra que caía desde sus pestañas.

—¿es justo que el amor sea así? —susurró Ginny, sin notar que el mismo aire que esparcía sus palabras también tocaba el rostro de la castaña.

—Probablemente no… —Ahora sí Ginny dudaba que la castaña hubiera estado así de cerca en el pasado, pues, podía sentir su respiración, rápida y turbia, y sus labios, entreabiertos, que emitían un aliento cálido que rebotaba sobre sus propios labios. Ginny se relamió el labio superior, como una manera de cubrir una carencia que apenas ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía. Pero esto no hizo nada por cubrir el cosquilleo que se movía por su boca y que parecía que desaparecería con el contacto más cercano, preciso y concreto de la castaña. Se acercó un poco más como si un hilo invisible atado a su cuerpo la estuviera jalando, pero antes de siquiera rozar, sentir, aspirar la esencia que tanto anhelaba, el sonido de la puerta la despertó, como si una aguja hubiera explotado la burbuja donde las brujas se encontraban; alzó la mirada, para encontrar la figura inocente y despreocupada de su hermano.

—Hermione, ¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó Ron. La pelirroja no era consciente de en qué momento la figura de Hermione se había movido desde su cama hasta su puerta, y dudó seriamente que simplemente se hubiera aparecido de un lugar a otro. Lo que si supo es que la falta de su calor le dejó un vacío que no podía identificar. No escuchó la respuesta de su cuñada, aunque supuso que había habido alguna. Lo siguiente que recordó fue el segundo ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, cuyo retumbar pareció romper un envase de cristal que rodeaba todo su cerebro, y todo aquello que había logrado entender a nivel físico sin ningún problema (cuando deliberadamente se acercaba a los labios de la castaña) cayó como una tonelada de piedras a nivel intelectual.

—Oh, no.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que le guste. Comentarios negativos o positivos son verdaderamente bienvenidos! Muchas gracias :)


End file.
